Anglo Isles
Anglo Isles the Anglo isles were once in control of a huge empire but they had a fail from grace at the hands of the iron legion 200 years later. The Anglo Isles are a nation in the Battalion Wars series. The Anglo Isles was introduced in Battalion Wars 2 when they invaded the Solar Empire beliving rumours that they had constructed a superweapon. When the Solar Empire and Tundran Terrortories invaded the Anglo Isles in a war of retribution, the Anglos sucessfully repelled the invaders before learning of Kaiser Vlad orchestrating the war. They then signed a truce with the Solar Empire and then joined the Alliance of Nations. The Anglos then helped in the liberation of Xlyvania held tundra land. The COs of the Anglo Isles are Colonel Windsor and Commander Pierce. Country Representation Like all other nations in the Battalion Wars series, the Anglo Isles is based off a real life country in this case being Great Britain in the WW2 era. We can tell this by the accents of the Rifle Grunts and their Brodie helmets. Some Anglo veterans wear tartan kilts which represents Scotland and the Flame Veteran's flamethrower looks like bagpipes. Also, Great Britain contains England, which is derived from Angle's Land. Angles and Anglo are incredibly similar. Air Superiority Doctrine The Anglo Isles focus heavily on aircraft (although suprisingly they have no gunships), far more than any other nation. (possibly a reference to the historical battle of britain in WWII, where they won thanks to a fine air force). The designs for the Fighter unit are based on the Spitfire, the bomber on the Wellington, and the unused Stratodestroyer on the Lancaster. Commander Pierce is an accomplished military pilot (revealed in the first cut scene, win which he leads the air assault from his fighter, and in final cut scene when he rescues Brigadier Betty). Trivia *With the exception of the grunts, all anglo infantry units have moustaches and wear Kilts. *The Anglo battleship doesn't have a propeller, rudders or anything that might make it move. *There was originally going to be an Anglo Isles Strato Destroyer although this was dropped from the final game. *The Anglo Fighters look like Spitfire planes that the British used during the Second World War. *The Anglo Isles is the only nation which does not appear in the original Battalion Wars. *Suprisingly, the Anglos have no Gunship despite having air superiority. *Victory Island appears in the campaign mission "Up Periscope" and the online map "Armada". *When the Solar Empire and Tundran Terrortories attack the Anglo Isles, Colonel Windsor and Commander Pierce are having dinner in Parliament House. They are the only two people there meaning they could be the only two people in the Anglo Parliament at the time. *The Anglo Isles is a Kingdom,but its King's name is not mentioned. *The town of Merchychester is possible named after Manchester, a British town. *in the final level in the Anglo Campaign, there's a stonehenge in the middle of the map. *anglo assualt veterans are armed with a weapon resembling the famous "bren gun" Category:Nations